Ditto
| name='Ditto'| jname=(メタモン Metamon)| image= | ndex=#132| evofrom=None| evointo=None| gen=Generation I| pronun= DID-oh | hp=48| atk=48| def=48| satk=48| sdef=48| spd=48| species=Transform Pokémon| type= | height=1'00"| weight=8.8 lbs| ability=Limber| color='Colorless'| gender=Genderless| }} Ditto (メタモン Metamon) is a -type Pokémon. Ditto are unique as their only attack is Transform. They use this attack to copy the stats (except HP), moves (only 5 power points), types, and appearance of opponent. Another reason that they are unique is that Ditto can breed with any Pokémon in a day-care center, regardless of its gender. In Pokémon Diamond, Ditto can be found in Route 218 between Canalave City and Jubilife City. It may be hard to encounter, so a little patience is needed. To breed with other Pokémon, leave a Ditto together with the Pokémon you want to breed with in the day-care center in Solaceon Town. After a day or two, you can get an egg of the Pokémon you bred together with Ditto from the day-care man outside the center. Game Info Locations | pokemon=Ditto| redblue=Routes 13, 14, 15, 23, Cerulean Cave| rbrarity=Common| yellow=Pokémon Mansion, Cerulean Cave| yrarity=Uncommon| goldsilver=Routes 34 and 35| gsrarity=Common| crystal=Routes 34 and 35| crarity=Common| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Desert Underpass| erarity=Common| fireredleafgreen=Routes 13, 14, 15, Pokémon Mansion, Cerulean Cave| frlgrarity=Uncommon| diamondpearl=Route 218 (Pokéradar)| dprarity=Rare| platinum=Trophy Garden| ptrarity=Rare| heartgoldsoulsilver=Routes 34, 35, and 47| hgssrarity=Uncommon| }} Side Game Locations | Pokemon=Ditto| Snap=Cave| Channel=Bus Stop| Trozei=Everywhere| PMD1=Frosty Forest (4F-9F) Fiery Field (10F, 20F) Buried Relic (16F-34F) Wish Cave (53F-64F) Joyous Tower (53F-64F) Oddity Cave (B1F-B15F)| PMD2=Sky Stairway (1F-49F)| Rumble=Silent Forest Windy Prairie‎ Rocky Cave Fiery Furnace Bright Beach Eternal Tower| }} Pokédex Entries | redblue=Capable of copying an enemy's genetic code to instantly transform itself into a duplicate of the enemy.| yellow=When it spots an enemy, its body transforms into an almost perfect copy of its opponent.| gold=It can transform into anything. When it sleeps, it changes into a stone to avoid being attacked.| silver=Its transformation ability is perfect. However, if it is made to laugh, it can't maintain its disguise.| crystal=When it encounters another Ditto, it will move faster than normal to duplicate that opponent exactly.| ruby=Ditto rearranges its cell structure to transform itself into other shapes. However, if it tries to transform itself into something by relying on its memory, this Pokémon manages to get details wrong.| sapphire=Ditto rearranges its cell structure to transform itself into other shapes. However, if it tries to transform itself into something by relying on its memory, this Pokémon manages to get details wrong.| emerald=A Ditto rearranges its cell structure to transform itself. However, if it tries to change based on its memory, it will get details wrong.| firered=It can freely recombine its own cellular structure to transform into other life-forms.| leafgreen=Capable of copying an opponent's genetic code to instantly transform itself into a duplicate of the enemy.| diamond=It has the ability to reconstitute its entire cellular structure to transform into whatever it sees.| pearl=It has the ability to reconstitute its entire cellular structure to transform into whatever it sees.| platinum=It has the ability to reconstitute its entire cellular structure to transform into whatever it sees.| heartgold=It can transform into anything. When it sleeps, it changes into a stone to avoid being attacked.| soulsilver=Its transformation ability is perfect. However, if it is made to laugh, it can't maintain its disguise.| }} In the Anime In episode 37: Ditto's Mysterious Mansion, Ash and his friends find a mansion that belongs to a girl named Duplica and her ditto. This ditto could not transform properly, but learned to do so by the end of the episode. Category:Normal Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon